csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-V
BALROG-V or BALROG-5 is a BALROG rifle based on the German Heckler & Koch G36C and was built by the Aegis Institute. Overview BALROG-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, specialized bullets developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-V to fire explosive rounds and gradually increase the weapon's damage after continuous fire. Unlike BALROG-VII, its explosive shots can be done after 15 continuous shots on a single target. If the user shoots at other target(s), the BCS System will be resetted. However, once the explosive shots occur, there will be non-stop explosive shots on that target until the user stops firing. The explosive shots are very harmful and can be continued even after reloading, as long as the user is aiming at the same target. Advantages *High damage to bosses when Balrog Charging System is activated *Can do explosive shots after continuous fire on a target *Short reload time *High accuracy and reserved ammo *Usable scope *Light weight *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorists *High magazine size for an Assault rifle Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Must shoot a single target to start explosive shots *Low magazine size for dealing with zombies *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Tactics using BALROG-V Zombie Infection= *40 rounds of BALROG-V can do 1200 ~ 2400 damage to zombies. If Balrog Charging System is activated, it can do 2400 ~ 4800 damage to zombies. Combining with Deadly Shot can deal up to 6000 damage. *The rate of fire is average. Make sure to stay alert when dealing with Heavy Type zombies since they have very high knockback resistance and very low stun. *Focus on one target for maximum performance. *Aim for newly-infected zombies and take them down first. *Be aware of Light-type zombies. Shoot in burst-fire to save ammo. *When Balrog Charging System is activated be wary of Light-Type zombies as they can disrupt your charging system easily. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Deals high damage to zombies in Zombie Scenario even without the Balrog Charging System. *When battling bosses, the Balrog Charging System will get interrupted when a teammate or another zombie is shot or the weapon is dropped. Therefore, avoid firing when either entities come into contact. *A 40 rounds of BALROG-V can deal 22000 ~ 25000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed and the Balrog Charging System is on. *It costs about $6450 which leaves the user with $1050 remaining. The balance can be used for Kevlar, HE Grenade, cheap pistols or ammo. Tactics facing BALROG-V users Classic Battle= *BALROG-V users are fast and very deadly from close to middle range with their high magazine size and high accuracy. They can take you down easily. *Avoid confronting BALROG-V at close quarter battles, 1~2 shot to the head or 3-4 shot to the body will kill you instantly. *Sniper rifles are recommended. *Surprise attacks or far-range combat is recommended too. |-| Zombie Infection= *They are very deadly with their Balrog Charging System, so work in groups or infect them quickly. *Jump to avoid continuous hit as the user will find it difficult to activate Balrog Charging System. *Be aware of BALROG-V users in ducts since you have limited space to escape. *Strike the user in a group will make the user end up with insufficient ammo. *Light-type is recommended due to small hitboxes. Skilled players can do bunnyhop to dodge BALROG-V bullets. However, Heavy-type can also be useful with their high knockback resistance. *If you are lucky to have another zombie player in the way or another human player standing in their way while the user is shooting you, use these advantages to cancel the Balrog Charging System. *If you are a Light-Type Zombie, try to save your comrades that are under constant fire of BALROG-V by jumping in front of your friend. This will negate the Balrog Charging System and also save your friend especially in Zombie: The Mutation where the zombies cannot respawn after dying. *Try not to attack BALROG-V user alone even with Heavy-Type Zombies since although it has low magazine size, it reloads faster than other rifles. Remember that Balrog Charging System is still operating after reloading and also deadly when combined with Deadly Shot skill. Events BALROG-V was released alongside Contact on: *'South Korea': 25 September 2012. **There was a resale on 25 July 2013. **The BLUE version was released on 24 July 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 26 September 2012. **There was a resale on 12 November 2013. **There was a resale on 9 April 2014. **There was a resale on 17 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 5 August 2014. *'China': 26 September 2012. **There was a resale on 18 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 6 August 2014. *'Japan': 10 October 2012. **There was a resale on 23 October 2013. **There was a resale on 25 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 6 August 2014. BALROG-V was released alongside Poisoning on: *'Indonesia': 31 July 2013. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 31 July 2013. Comparison to JANUS-5 Positive *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+10) Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) Negative *Lower damage in B mode (-26) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-3%) *Lower rate of fire in both mode (A : -1% / B : -9%) *Higher recoil in both mode (A : -13% / B :-10%) *More expensive (+$450) *Cannot do Janus Transformation System Comparison to SKULL-5 *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher rate of fire (+10%) *Lower recoil (-17%) *Lighter (-11%) *Higher magazine size (+16) Negative *Lower damage (-50) *Lower accuracy (-24%) *More expensive (+$450) *Lower penetration power (-3~4) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Lower Knockback and stun Gallery Original= File:Balrog5_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog5_idle.png|Idle File:Balrog5_worldmodel.png|World model File:Balrog5.gif|Store preview File:Balrog5_sprite.gif|Explosion sprite Zs contact 20120925 2357360.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrog 5.png|Yuri with BALROG-V BalrogV.png|South Korea poster bl11bl5thkp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Balrog3_balrog5_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto File:Balrog5_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Balrog5_nightmare2_poster_indonesia.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog5_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Balrog530decoder.png|30 Code Decoders set Balrog530codeadecoder.png|30 Code A Decoders set File:Balrog5codebbox50p.png|50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes set File:Balrog5_hud.png|HUD icon Balrog5coupon.png|BALROG-V Reservation Ticket Did you already buy/going to buy this weapon? Yes, and it is good! ^_^ Yes, but it is bad... :( No, but I want it! No, I do not want it... |-| BLUE Version= File:Balrog5_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog5blue_worldmdl.png|World model File:Balrog1blue_sprite.gif‎|Explosion sprite File:Balrog5_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog5_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Balrog5blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Shoot sound Ditto, after Balrog Charging System is activated Trivia *This weapon is based on the G36C which is not available in the game. The closest variant is MG36. *When inserting a new magazine, you can see the Balrog's eyes glowing red. *When the Balrog Charging System is on, a red muzzle flash can be seen. This is also used for Ethereal only that it is red instead of light blue. *The idle animation shows that the user is examining the gun. *When BCS is activated, the gun shakes more than usual. *The yellow muzzle flash is also used for Tempest and BALROG-III. *This is the first special primary weapon where the original version is not available in game. External links *G36C at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Event exclusive Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants